La Guardia Del León: Nuevos Comienzos
by Deisy320
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que kion fue elegido para ser el nuevo líder de la guardia del león. Pero un acontecimiento cambiara para nuestro líder... Ven y sumate en esta aventura y descubre que es lo que significa "la familia es lo que mas importa" NOTA: NO COPIAR
1. Una Gran Noticia

Narradora:

Era un amanecer hermoso todos empezaban a despertar, solo que cierta guardia estaba en patrullaje matutino revisando que todo estuviera bien, ya han pasado 5 años desde que kion formo la guardia y era un orgullo para todas las praderas... protegidos por el mejor equipo del mundo, ellos no podíanpensar que ese dia todo cambiarapara su lídery su equipo...

En el patrullaje matutino de la guardia...

Fuli: kion entonces en cualquier momento sucedera?

Bunga: no puedo esperar (ansioso)

Besthe: ni yo Bunga... ya me imagino como es (pensando como podria ser)

Kion: asi es no puedo esperar... y (interrumpido por ono)

Ono: KION!!! (llega agitado)

Kion: Ono? que sucede? (confundido)

Ono: Kiara te llama... llego la hora!!! (emocionado)

Kion: gracias Ono guíame!!!

Ono: a la orden!!! (emprende vuelo y es seguido de kion y la guardia)

kion corríatodo lo que podíaestaba tan emocionado, kion ya no era un cachorro ya era un adulto y casado igual que la guardia, y su hermana que se caso con kovu si el forastero pero ahora se volviómejor amigo de kion y no era como todos creíanque era, kion corríapor todos lados hasta que vio la roca del rey paro en seco al verla estaba muy nervioso se sacudióy comenzóa caminar a la entrada de la roca, en eso kiara lo ve y lo abraza...

Kion: como esta?

Kiara: querrás decir como estan... es... es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo

Kion: (confundido) esta bien (entra)

Era una combinaciónde sentimientos alegría,miedo,angustia, y muchos nervios ese era el momento sorpresa, todos estaban formando un circulo alrededor de alguien hasta que el rey simba lo volteo y lo vio hizo una señal para que dieran paso al líderde la guardia del leóny eso hicieron, Kion lo miro y este le sonrióvolteo la mirada hacia otro lado y hay se encontraba ella, la leona que ama de ojos verdes mirando a sus patas, Kion se acerco a ella y le dio un beso y la acaricio y hay fue cuando la vio a ella, esa pequeña bola de pelos que no pasaba de 15 minutos de nacer, Kion con una sonrisa en su rostro de dio una lamida a la pequeña bolita de pelos.

Despuésde un tiempo aparecio el viejo mandril de siempre vio a los padres primerizos les dio un abrazo a lo que ellos correspondieron, despues puso su mirada a la pequeña quien abrio los ojos y eran iguales a los de su padre cogio una fruta y la partio a la mitad con el jugo de esta le hizo una marca en la cabeza, luego la cogio y se la llevo a afuera para presentarla al reino.

frente a la roca estaban la guardia y todos los animales del reino esperando a ver el nuevo miembro de la familia, de un momento a otro aparecio el dicho mandril cargando a la pequeña bola de pelos todos estaban emocionados hasta que el mandril se posiciono y alzo a la pequeña todos celebraron con trompeteos de los elefantes y muchos ruidos de los animales hasta la guardia del león celebro... y de un moemento a otro aparecio Mufasa y una brisa rodeo a todos los presentes despues el mandril le entrego la cachorra recien nacida...


	2. Un Problema (parte 1)

Unos años después...

Después del acontecimiento, las obligaciones de la guardia han aumentado por decirlo así.

Cada quien piensa en su familia, su bienestar y su protección ¿no?. Pues para cierta cachorra piensa lo contrario cree que todo es diversión pero no...no es como ella piensa...

???: whou!!! Increíble (preparada para salir corriendo y explorar pero para su suerte un león la cogió y la puso en donde se suponía que debía estar) papa!! Dejame!! (Se quejaba)

Kion: solo quiero que pongas atención hija...

???: (jugando con una mariposa) aja

Kion: kiffu?? (Serio) sabes que debes ponerme atención falta poco para que me vaya... Sabes que es peligroso hay depredadores como...(interrumpido)

Kiffu: hienas como janja y su clan, chacales como reí reí y goi goi y su familia son engañadores, cocodrilos como kiburi y su clan, y leones como zira,scar, y nuka... (Ya cansada de q le digan lo mismo cada día) papa ya me lo has repetido demasiadas veces (molesta)

Kion: ...(se le queda mirando) esta bien puedes ir a jugar (es interrumpido una vez mas)

Kiffu: siiii!!! (Feliz y preparada para correr pero antes que lo hiciera)

Kion: pero zazu ira contigo (haciendo que ella parara de golpe y lo mirara como diciendo "no hablas en enserio cierto") y no me mires con esa cara (serio y caminando para reunirse con sus amigos para el patrullaje matutino) nos vemos hija (la abraza para después irse)

Kiffu: excelente lo que faltaba que un pajarraco me cuide

Zazu: bien es hora de irnos vamos princesa

Kiffu: esta bien (entre dientes)

Digamos que para la pequeña ya no le dejan mucha libertad para andar sola por las praderas.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que la pequeña se canso y ideo una idea de evitar a ese pajarraco como lo dice ella y así lo hizo solo que no todo puede salir tan bien como uno lo piensa...

Continuara


	3. Un Problema (parte 2)

Digamos que para la pequeña ya no le dejan mucha libertad para andar sola por las praderas.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que la pequeña se canso y ideo una idea de evitar a ese pajarraco como lo dice ella y así lo hizo solo que no todo puede salir tan bien como uno lo piensa...

El plan de ella consistía en:

Hacerle creer al pajarraco que quiere ir al gran manantial, tirarlo al agua y salir corriendo a un lugar alejado para que Zazu no la encontrara... Y pues digamos que salio como quería pero una garza adulta la vio y fue a avisarle a los demás...

Kiffu: jajaja funciono! (Salto pero cayo mal que se fue de espaldas y dio muchas vueltas hasta que choco con algo mejor dicho alguien) ups lo siento no era mi...(es interrumpida)

???: (gruñe) quien eres!!!

La pequeña no se dio cuenta que llego a las lejanías y con quien se había topado era nadie mas y nada menos que Nazi hijo de Zira y Scar... Ella solo temblaba cual gelatina ni podía hablar solo tartamudeaba primera regla primera que rompe... Solo se limito a retroceder y salir corriendo. Pero no se percato que alguien los estaba observando.

Nazi: oye!!! Vuelve aquí!! (Comienza a perseguir a kiffu)

???:(a lo lejos) mmmm (ríe maliciosamente) ya tengo algo en mente mejor le digo a mi querida esposa...(da media vuelta y se aleja)

Kiffu corría lo que le permitían sus patas, no era capaz de mirar hacia atrás y mirar a ese cachorro de león que era mayor que ella, y sabia que el llevaría ventaja por un momento no se dio cuenta y se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol quemado y el peso de su cuerpo le gano y dio muchas vueltas, que termino yendo colina abajo y termino en un árbol muy alto, que se preguntaba como podía salir de hay... Miraba muchas formas cuando escuchó a Nazi acercarse cosa que le hizo desesperarse aun mas!!!...

Kiffu: (*vamos vamos piensa!!!*)

Nazi: oye necesitas ayuda!!!???

Kiffu: no gracias no te tomes la molestia de ayudarme yo puedo sola (*eso espero*)

Nazi: pues yo no lo veo así vamos deja que te ayude!! (Desesperado y a punto coger camino donde la pequeña se encontraba)

Kiffu: NO!!!! Yo puedo sola!!!! (Molesta)

Nazi: (*si es terca como una mula*)

Pero por mas que intentara kiffu le decía que no... Pero algo que no se percataron ambos cachorros fue que la misma garza adulta que vio a kiffu, los vio por un momento y dijo, "hapana" y se devolvió para avisarle a su equipo y mas a un preocupado león cuando llego al lugar dijo lo siguiente..

???: kiffu esta en un árbol y otro león le esta hablando y ese león ya lo conocemos...

???2: y quien es? (Preocupado)

???: Nazi...Kion es el!!!

Kion: que!!! Hay no y si Nazi esta hay es porque..

???3: Porque scar o zira están cerca!!!! (Alterada)

Kion: Fuli tiene razón Ono guianos!!!

Ono: afirmativo...(emprende vuelo para guiarlos a donde esta kiffu)

Kion: HASTA EL FIN DE LAS PRADERAS!!!!!(comienza a correr)

Los demás: GUARDIA DEL LEON DEFENSA!!!(hacen lo mismo)

Ono los guió hasta llegar con kiffu, cosa que cuando vio a su padre solo pudo decir "PAPA" kion rápido mando a Besthe y Bunga para bajar a kiffu cosa que logro, ya con la pequeña a salvo ella solo vio a su padre serio y dijo "tenemos que hablar" cosa que ella pudo solamente asentir kion dijo que es hora de volver a casa, todos aceptaron pero a medio camino dijo que se adelantaran que tenia que hacer algo antes y vio a su hija... Tendría que hablar seriamente...

Continuara


	4. Una Charla De Padre e Hija y Un Castigo

Kiffu no podía olvidar esa mirada de su padre, no podía descifrarla mostraba decepción, trizteza, y con rabia pero trataba de mostrar el lado positivo a eso pero sabia muy bien lo que venia...

Sonrió cuando lo vio pero volvió a desvanecerse cuando vio la cara seria de su papa...

Kion: (serio) kiffu en que estabas pensando pudiste haber muerto hoy!!! (Dijo esto gritando a lo ultimo)

Kiffu: (con las orejas bajas) pero yo no quería desobedecerte

Kion: (serio) y lo hiciste kiffu... Primera regla que siempre te he dicho no se acerques a las lejanías y lo primero que haces!!!! (Grita)

Kiffu: (dice en tono bajo) lo se papa

Kion: si te pasara algo no se que haría hija... Te amo y no quiero pensar lo peor... Muy pronto vas a asumir una gran responsabilidad en las praderas...

Kiffu: y que es?

Kion: (suspira) lo sabrás a su tiempo hija como yo lo hize somos uno...

Kiffu: somos uno?(confundida)

Kion: así es (comienza a caminar seguido por su hija)

[N.A: pongan la canción nuestra unión del rey león 2]

Durante todo el transcurso de la canción de su padre ella se preguntaba que es somos uno? Que significa? Se puede comer? Jaja si para ser una pequeña no entendía a lo que se refería su padre... Tenia muchas preguntas pero lo entendería todo a su tiempo...

Kion: antes que nada hija vas a tener tu castigo... (Piensa) no puedes salir de la roca del rey hasta nueva a orden entendido? (La mira)

Kiffu: (baja las orejas) si papa (entra a la roca, y se duerme)

Kion: (suspira) hay abuelo no se que hacer...(mira al cielo por un momento y se dirije a la guarida de la guardia cuando se encontró con alguien especial para el)

???: todo en orden? (Se acerca)

Kion: algo por el estilo... Mama sera que me puedes ayudar?

Nala: claro hijo que deseas?

Kion: es kiffu no lo se pero es muy traviesa, y no me hace caso dime que puedo hacer.

Nala: (ríe) kion eso es de familia tu y kiara hacían lo mismo, tranquilo ella entenderá a su tiempo (se aleja)

Esas palabras habían dejado a kion desconcertado el y su hermana hacían tal cosa? Si hacían al pobre Zazu un montón de bromas para salir de su vista, pero bueno ese no es el punto, a kion se le ha complicado el deber de padre y ser líder de la guardia del león, pero con ayuda de sus amigos todo a salido de maravilla... Kion cuando llego vio a la guardia con sus parejas y si también estaba la de el... Cada uno formo su familia sin olvidar que seguían siendo amigos.. La primera pareja que vio fue a Fuli y Badili aunque parezca raro si ambos tienen una hija llamada Mari era una mezcla entre los 2 pero la actitud era de su madre, la siguiente pareja que vio fue a Besthe y Mer ella estaba a punto de tener un bebe y decidieron ponerle Stynky por ahora... Luego vio a Ono y a Yuly ya tenían a una pequeña ave llamada kora... Y casi terminando vio a Bunga y Flor al igual que besthe y mer esperaban una bebe pero todavía no han decidido el nombre, y por ultimo vio a su pareja tiffu el llego la saludo con un beso y la abrazo, de paso saludo a los demás...

Continuara...


	5. Ataque

Pasaron los días pero... Aun nos preguntamos kiffu sabe el don de su padre? Sabe que lidera el grupo de defensores de la tierra del reino, pues la respuesta es no... La razón? Nadie la sabe, kiffu cumplió o cumple su castigo no sale de la roca hasta nuevo aviso de su padre..

Desde ese "accidente" kiffu ya no le habla a su padre, el trata de que ella vuelva hablarle pero no... solo le habla a su madre, tíos, y abuelos.

Empezaba un nuevo día en las praderas, en la roca del rey una leona se encontraba mirando el amanecer solo que le dijeran "no salgas" no significa que pueda estar hay... Así es esa leona era kiffu

???: Buenos Días hija

Kiffu: Buenos Días papa (dijo esto a lo ultimo entre dientes)

Kion: mira se que estas enojada conmigo por lo que paso pero dejando eso de lado, hable con tu madre y creemos que ya es hora de levantarte tu castigo

Esto alegro a kiffu en sus adentros al fin le levantarían su castigo pero por la forma que le hablaba su padre... Para que le quitaran el castigo tendría que hacer algo mas???

Kiffu: gracias papa

Kion: no hay de que, pero hay algo que quiero pedirte, si quieres venir con nosotros al patrullaje matutino de la guardia..

Kiffu: lo dices enserio!? (Sorprendida)

Kion: así es espero tu respuesta después de comer (dicho esto da media vuelta y vuelve a entrar a la roca)

El desayuno llego... Kiffu ya tenia la respuesta cuando termino de comer solo que estaba nerviosa, así que se dispuso a suspirar y dirigirse a donde se encontraba su padre con su madre dispuesto a irse a patrullar..

Kiffu: padre?

Kion: hija ya lo pensaste?

Kiffu: si y mi respuesta es...(es interrumpida)

Antes de que diera su respuesta llego ono alarmado diciendo que todos los forasteros estaban en la frontera dispuestos a atacar esto preocupo a kion aun mas al saber que en ese ataque estaban zira scar y nuka!! Solo dijo que lo guiara y este acepto ya iba a empezar a correr hasta que...

Kiffu: papa quiero ir!

Kion: lo lamento hija pero no puedes es peligroso Ono guiame!!

Ono: afirmativo (comienza a volar)

Kion: (corre tras el)

Kiffu: mama quiero ir siento que debo

Tiffu: vamos hija (corre seguida de kiffu)

Algo sentía kiffu, sentía que debía ir, sentía algo que apenas iba naciendo, un retoño, pero... Estará preparada para lo que viene?, eso lo veremos, al llegar vieron una guerra que nunca pensó ver, scar contra kion hasta que un zarpazo era scar que le había pegado a kion y que cayera al suelo hizo que todos pararan la guardia y leonas estaban a un lado del campo y todo los desterrados al otro, iban a seguir hasta que kiffu se interpuso Tiffu fue al lado de kion pero cuando vio a su hija hay solo pudo decir...

Kion: kiffu?(musita)

Scar: (ríe maniaticamente) enserio!? Una cachorra por favor

Kiffu: ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí en las praderas!!!

Kion: Kiffu!!! Muevete esto no es contigo!!! (Molesto)

Kiffu: NO!!! (Ve a su padre y luego a scar) y tu vete a donde perteneces!!! (Las nubes comienzan a agruparse y a comportarse muy raras)

Bunga: oigan soy yo o kion va a rugir

Fuli: bunga no es kion es kiffu

De repente todas las marcas de la guardia del león comienzan a brillar y mas la de kion todos estaban atónitos acaso ella?

 _continuara..._


	6. Recordando

En ese momento las pupilas de kiffu se achicaron y rugió, pero no era cualquier rugidor era el rugido de los ancestros todas las marcas brillaron y la marca apareció en el hombro de kiffu, este rugido salio a volar a los forasteros y desterrados de las praderas, después de un tiempo kiffu había dejado de rugir pero estaba muy confundida.

Kiffu: ¿Oigan que acaba de pasar?

Kion: *recuerda*

Flasblack

Hace 6 años

Kion: ¿Oye amor tu crees que en un futuro nuestra hija tenga el rugido?

???: Quien sabe kion el tiempo lo dirá...

Días después

Kion: *molesto* ¡¡Pero papa yo la amo!! ¡¡Yo no amo a Tiffu!!

Simba: ¡¡Y tu sabes que no puedes estar con ella!! ¡¡Estas comprometido con Tiffu y punto final!!!

Kion: *con lágrimas en los ojos sale corriendo*

7 meses después

Rafiki: No se preocupen ella sera criada como tu hija... Pero tendrás que buscar a alguien le cuentes lo que paso el entenderá..

Kion: ¿Entonces tendré que casarme con Tiffu?

Rafiki: Así es Tiffu lo sabrá te entenderá, mas adelante tendrás una cachorra con ella pero su amor entre ustedes dos podrán explicarle a esta pequeña lo que sucedió *señala a una bebe chita combinada con león*

Rafiki tenia razón debía esperar después de unos años se caso con Tiffu y tuvo a la pequeña kiffu pero al momento de nacer kiffu apareció automáticamente la marca de la guardia y a la pequeña híbrida de león y chita también eso significaba una cosa ellas 2 tenían el rugido de los ancestros algo que seria complicado...

Fin del flasblack

Kion: *mira a Fuli y ella asiente* Antes hay que ir a un lugar

Lejos de hay

Una nube de polvo formaba un camino pero.. ¿Quien era la causante de esto? Pues era Mari iba muy de prisa a ver a su media-hermana que estaba detrás de una roca ya que escucharon el rugido de kiffu y por arte de magia apareció la marca de la guardia del león, digamos que ella ya le había contado todo al respecto

Flasblack

Mari: Haber si entendí quieres decir que tu eres mi media-hermana por parte de mi mama ¿Y que eres destinada a ser líder de la guardia del león?

???: Efectivamente y quiero que nos reunamos en la roca madenma cuando escuchas un rugido muy fuerte y potente ¿Entendido?

Mari: Entendido nos vemos

???: Nos vemos

Fin del flasblack

¿Todo tiene su historia, y explicación lógica eso es lo que van a descubrir ellas 2 que pasara?

Continuara


	7. Cada Historia Tiene Su Secreto

Después de aquella charla Mari salio corriendo directo a la roca del rey... Seguida de su media-hermana a pesar de ser una híbrida su agilidad le beneficiada y parte de su velocidad... Al llegar vieron a toda la guardia, junto a kion y kiffu al ver a ambas felinas las saludaron...

Kiffu: Hola Mari ¿Y tu quien eres?

???: Lo sabrás mas adelante

Kiffu: Eeehh esta bien

Kion: Bien ya es hora niñas siganme *comienza a caminar directo a la guarida*

Para las tres felinas se les hacia conocido ese lugar, ya que siempre estaban hay desde que tenían memoria, aunque no frecuentaban en ese lugar. Al llegar toda la guardia junto a Tiffu y a una mandril, si esa mandril era Makini que tomo el lugar de su difunto mentor, si bien no sabían Rafiki murió 2 años atrás para ese entonces kiffu ya había nacido y estaba mas crecida.

Kiffu: ¿Eh? *mirando a los presentes* ¿Porque mama esta aquí?

Kion: Lo sabrás mas adelante hija

???: *"hace mucho que no volvía a este lugar"*

Makini: ¡Hola kion! Hola joven kiffu y hola a ti también *dirigiéndose a la híbrida*

Kion: Hola Makini ya es hora...

Makini: Oh ya veo seguidme *coge su bastón bakora y comienza a caminar hacia la pared en donde estaban las pinturas*

Kiffu: ¡Wou! Aquí están todas las praderas

Kion: Así es cada pintura cuenta una historia... *al lado de Kiffu*

Kiffu: *ve a una pintura en especial* ¿Y esta pintura cual es?

En la pintura se mostraba a la guardia del león pero mas jóvenes, pero había algo en particular kion y fuli estaban con una cachorra híbrida entre león y chita...

Kion: Desde aquí empieza la historia es mejor que se sienten es un poco larga...

Y eso hicieron la guardia junto con Tiffu se acerco, kion iba a empezar hasta que llego Badili, el también había sido invitado ya que fuli le explico de que se trataba, en fin la todos se reunieron en un circulo, sabían que para kion era difícil recordar esos momentos, pero se armo de valor suspiro y comenzó a contar la historia...

(Desde aquí kion comienza a narrar junto a la guardia)

 **Flashblack..**

 _(Kion)_

 _Todo comenzo hace mucho tiempo_ , cuando un día un león como en la edad de kiffu, fue a jugar con su mejor amigo un tejón melero, este león no era cualquiera era el segundo hijo del rey, en fin. Los 2 amigos jugaron por todo el día, hasta que con la fruta que jugaban se callo en las lejanías.

Kion: Rodó hacia las lejanías, se acabo el juego

Bunga: Quien dice, yo no le tengo miedo a las lejanías...

Kion: Tampoco yo es por mi papa dice que no debemos..

Bunga: Por favor simba es un gato asustado cuando se trata de las lejanías ¡¡ya sabes lo que dicen mis tíos!!! *dijo saltando hacia dicho lugar*

Kion: Hakuna matata *rodando los ojos*

Ese tejón melero era demasiado valiente y gracioso por decirlo así, después de buscar y buscar encontró la fruta hasta que el león, vio a dos siluetas desconocidas, este le advirtió pero su amigo no le puso cuidado (mira disimuladamente a bunga y sonríe)

Kion: *ve a las siluetas* ¡heivi kavisa! ¡¡Bunga ten cuidado!!

Bunga: Tranquilo kion recuerda hakuna *hay una hiena al frente de el gruñiendole* ¿Matata?

Kion: ¡¡Sal de hay bunga!!

Bunga: Bien hiena quieres ver de lo que estoy hecho te mostrare de que estoy hecho *una hiena lo coge* ¡¡Oye sueltame para mostrarle a este sujeto de lo que estoy hecho!!

En ese entonces hubo una pequeña discusión, hasta que dijo una hiena dijo que seria el almuerzo de ellos, esto hizo que el león se enojara y de un momento a otro apareció una marca, rugió con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que las hienas soltaran al tejón melero y salieran corriendo...

Sus padres habían escuchado tal rugido, ya sabían que el león estaba listo pero su padre no estaba del todo convencido, en fin acepto que iba a decirle de que se trataba todo esto..

Su padre le explico que era el siguiente para ser líder de la guardia del león...

Kiffu: Espera... ¿Pero porque ella esta aquí?

Kion: Lo sabrás conforme a la historia hija

???: Tranquila lo sabrás pronto

Kiffu: *bufa* Esta bien...

Bueno sigo contando, el hijo acepto su deber, pero había un pequeño detalle la guardia debía ser conformada por leones, cosa que el no tomo en cuenta, así que recluto a: un tejón melero, a un hipopótamo, a una garza, y a una chita...

(Fuli)

De seguro se preguntaran porque a esos animales, pues la guardia debía tener a los mas fuertes,ferozes,rápidos,valientes y de vista mas aguda de las tierras del reino. Les fue a mostrar el rugido pero en vez de eso le salió un chillido, estaba confundido no sabia que pasaba.

El padre del león se entero, de tal cosa y le decía que si la guardia podía con un león poder defender las tierras del reino, creía que

lo tomaba como un juego, ese mismo día el joven príncipe pensaba que no era el indicado para ser líder y tener tan gran responsabilidad, hasta que recibió una visita especial, esa visita le hizo entender que estaba listo, pero que debía confiar en sus instintos.. El rugido iba a estar hay cuando lo necesite,pero había un problema debía controlar su ira, pero esa es otra historia..

(Fuli)

En fin, el león acepto su lugar en el ciclo de la vida y al aceptarlo apareció la marca de la guardia del león. De un momento a otro apareció su amigo tejón melero diciendo que las hienas estaban atacando a las gacelas, desesperado fue al lugar de los hechos, sus amigos no entendían porque cazaban demás si ya tenían una parte y suficiente para su clan, el príncipe apareció diciendo que las hienas acabarían con toda la manada no les interesaba el ciclo de la vida, querían caos en las praderas. Que solo la guardia del león podía detenerlas...

Se refería a el hipopótamo, la garza, la chita, y el tejón melero, confundidos uno dijo que... que harían con lo que dijo el rey, valientemente el príncipe dijo:

Kion: ¿¡Y que si todos no son leones!? , se que somos los mas rápidos, valientes, fuertes, y de la vista mas aguda de las tierras del reino...

Retaba la tradición no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás incluso su propio padre..

Le daba la oportunidad a animales que no fueran leones...

Kiffu: Increíble la guardia que mencionas ¿Pero es igual a la de papa no? *mira a Kion*

Kion*voltea la mirada*

Tiffu: *se acerca y lo mira* ¿Seguro que quieres continuar?

Kion: *asiente sin mirarla*

Tiffu: Esta bien...

Kiffu: ¿Y que sucedió?

(Ono)

El príncipe nombro a los integrantes de la nueva guardia, poniéndoles la marca de na guardia del león. Lograron sacar a las hienas del reino, en ese entonces el rey nombro a la nueva guardia del león.

Los días pasaron y la guardia salvaba a demasiados animales, estampidas, loud de lodo, incluso dirigieron una migración a los campos Mbali, pasaron las temporadas de lluvias en esa época fue difícil, ya que los ríos se desbordaban, las corrientes iban demasiado rápidos, que llevaban a animales a cascadas y tenían el peligro de salir lastimados.

Hubo un tiempo en que llego la temporada de sequía, salían lluvias secas, incendios que eran difíciles de apagar pues el agua escaseaba a montón, los animales se deshidrataban muy rápidamente, mas los cachorros sufrían las peores consecuencias.

Kiffu: ¡Vaya! Debió ser la pero temporada de sequía muy terrible

Fuli: Ni lo creerías para ese entonces ustedes no habían nacido

(Besthe)

Al finalizar la temporada de sequía empezaba otra y era la de buscar pareja, y enamoramiento... Y digamos que en la guardia nacía un romance entre el león y la chita, pues eran mejores amigos y querían algo mas, y bueno siempre después de cada patrullaje o entrenamiento, salían juntos y se la pasaban cada rato uno al lado del otro.

Después de un tiempo se volvieron pareja, lo tenían en secreto ya que temían que no los aceptaran ya que pensaban que un león y una chita no podían estar juntos.

Un día la guardia los vio en una situación incomoda por decirlo así, y lo que menos se lo esperaban fue que la guardia acepto su relación pero con la condición de que no afectara su deber y responsabilidad... Y así fue..

Kiffu: Que triste que no puedan estar felices deben tenerlo en secreto

???: Concuerdo contigo *baja las orejas*

(Bunga)

Pero lo que no tenían pensado era que el rey se entero, le advirtió a su hijo que la dejara que podía haber consecuencias, el pensaba que solo lo decía por asustarlo... Así que no le puso atención y siguieron con su relación..

Paso un año desde ese incidente, la chita se comportaba de manera como decirlo rara.. Pasaron los días hasta que grata fue su sorpresa al saber que iba a ser padre.

Kiffu y ???: Aaawww!!!

Ono: Pero no todo tiene... Un final feliz

Kion: *baja la cabeza*

(Bunga)

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y el príncipe cuidaba a su pareja pues ya se acercaba el día del nacimiento de la pequeña hija del príncipe y la chita... Unos meses después nació su pequeña hija (sonríe) al principio parecía una híbrida de león y chita, era una hermosa niña... Pero su padre se entero y se (se pone a llorar)

Kion: *se acerca a Bunga y lo mira* ¿Quieres que continúe?

Bunga: *llorando asiente* Perdón pero no puedo *es abrazado por Besthe*

Kion: *suspira y se arma de valor para continuar*

(Kion)

(Suspira) El padre se enfado demasiado,asi que llamo a su hijo y le reprendió... Diciendo que no era adecuado que tuviera una hija con una chita que ya tenía su matrimonio arreglado, el respondió que no la amaba y que no se iba a casar con esa leona, su ira fue demasiada que...(su voz se comienza a quebrar) Que amenazo a su hijo que si no hacia lo que le pedía iba a desterrar a la chita junto a su hija, incluso peor exiliar a ambas! (Comienza a cristalizarse los ojos) el no iba a dejar que les hicieran daño...

Kion: *molesto* ¡¡¡No puedes hacer tal cosa!!!

Simba*(furioso* ¡¡Si puedo y lo haré!! Así que tu decides te casas o te sometes a ver a tu querida "familia" a ser exiliada

Kion: *molesto y triste* ¿Si hago lo que me pides vas a dejarlas en paz?¿ Las dejaras vivir en las praderas? *con los ojos cristalizados*

Simba: *más calmado* Te doy mi palabra hijo

Kion: Esta bien *a punto de irse* Ah y ya no soy tu hijo y tu mi ya no eres mi padre *sale corriendo*

El príncipe estaba tan destrozado y decepcionado a la vez de su padre (le sale una lágrima pero se la limpia de inmediato) no sabia como decirle a su pareja que debía cortar con ella ya que su "padre" lo amenazó diciéndole que las exiliaría para siempre...

Kiffu: ¡¡¡Que terrible!!! *sorprendida*

???: Así es Kiffu pero lo hizo por una buena razón

Kiffu: Si por lo menos su familia vive aquí en las praderas ¿Pero quién es ese león?

Fuli: Lo sabrás más adelante

El príncipe pensó varias veces en como decirle a su pareja y se armó de valor, fue a donde estaban ambas, la saludo triste no como siempre...

Fuli: *amamantando a la cachorra* Kion... ¿Todo esta bien?

Kion: *niega y suspira* Mi "padre" quiere que me case con Tiffu

Fuli: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Y porque!?

Kion:Según el no es conveniente que estemos juntos y si no lo hago...*la voz comienza a quebrarse*

Fuli: ¿Que pasa si no lo haces? *preocupada*

Kion: Las exiliaría a ambas *llora* Fuli yo las amo y no quiero que las exilien ¿Que piensas?

Fuli: *llora* Y-yo no se que decir yo no quería que nos separarnos de esta forma, pero si es por nuestro bien... Hazlo. ¿Pero siempre nos vamos a amar si?

Kion: *se acerca y se frota con ella* Lo prometo

Fuli: ¿Pero le podrías poner el nombre a la pequeña?

Kion: Claro...*piensa* ¿Que te parece Kayla?

Fuli: Es hermoso

Kion: Como tu

Fuli: *sonríe*

Ella acepto, y el príncipe fue a darle la razón a su "padre" y lo hizo la respuesta era que se casaba pero sin hacerle daño a la chita y a la pequeña y a así fue... Pasaron meses y fue la boda, el príncipe ese día no estaba feliz mas bien triste... Unos días después la leona estaba embarazada, al cabo el príncipe estaba al tanto de la chita y la pequeña, después de unos años la pequeña leona ya había nacido, la pequeña híbrida ya no parecía una híbrida mas bien una chita al igual que su madre, conforme al tiempo supo la verdad, perdono a su padre hasta el día de hoy...

Kiffu: ¡Increíble! ¿Pero quien es ese león?

Kion: *llora*

Kiffu: *se acerca a Kion* Papa ¿Quien es ese león?

Kion: *trata de hablar pero no puede*

Kiffu: Papa ¿¡¡Quien es ese león!!?

Continuará!!


	8. Verdad y Recuerdos

Había un silencio muy intenso, kiffu tenia una expresión que reflejaba, curiosidad y muy confundida, ya que al preguntarle a kion el no era capaz de darle la respuesta a su hija, pero si bien sabia que muy pronto llegaría el día de que ella supiera la verdad... Y debería confrontarlo.

Kiffu: ¿Papa? *se acerca a verlo*

Kion: ... *no dice nada se aleja a la entrada de la guarida y suspira* La verdad es que ese león *le sale una lágrima* Ese león soy yo *sin mirar a kiffu*

Kiffu: ... *abre los ojos como platos*

Esa noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para la pequeña, no podía tragar toda la información que le habían dicho. Si, si tenia sus sospechas de que ese león fuera su padre. Pero nunca pensó que fuera a hacer eso, ella solo volteo a ver a la guardia que estaba atrás de ellos dos ya que kion se alejo y fue a la entrada solo estaba mirando hacia afuera no era capaz de mirar a kiffu, a Tiffu, a Fuli, incluso a ???, se sentía muy mal, solo suspiro y salio de hay...

Fuli: ¡¡KION!! *a punto de empezar a seguirlo pero fue detenida por los demás y Tiffu* Kion...*le salen varias lágrimas*

Kiffu: *trata de hablar pero no puede* Y-y-y-yo...*habla entrecortada* N-n-n-no e-e-en-entiendo ¿P-p-porque?

Besthe: Como lo contaba la historia, tu abuelo obligo a tu padre a algo que no quería, y si no lo hacia tendría consecuencias de que Fuli y Kayla terminaran exciliadas

Kiffu: Entonces ¿Tu eres Kayla? *la mira*

???: Así es Kiffu, mi padre nos quería tanto a mi madre y a mi que sacrifico al casarse con tu madre para que mi madre y yo no terminaramos exiliadas...

Kiffu: ¿Así que tu eres mi hermana?

Kayla: Así es... Pero papa ¿A donde fue?

Kiffu: No lo se *preocupada*

Besthe: el estará bien espero...

Cerca del Gran Precipicio

Confusión, tristeza, miedo, decepción de si mismo, y ¿Ahora que? Era lo que se preguntaba Kion al caminar sin un rumbo fijo, ¿Ahora que sabia la verdad, como seria ahora? ,¿Lo odiaría?, ¿Le tendría resentimiento?, ¿Odiaría a su propio abuelo?, ¿Odiaría a Kayla?, ¿Odiaría a Fuli?, todas esas preguntas bombardeada la mente de Kion. Eran demasiadas. Todas le llegaban al mismo tiempo, y a la vez le llegaban recuerdos de todo al mismo tiempo solo le llegaban frases que marcaron su vida...

Fuli: ¡Kion estoy embarazada! *feliz*

Ono: *ve a Kion y Fuli* Yo hablo por todos aquí y estamos de acuerdo con su relación pero que no afecte su responsabilidad, labor y sobretodo nuestra amistad...

Mufasa: Confía en tus instintos el rugido estará hay cuando lo necesites...

Kion: Y ¿¡Que si todos no son leones!? Se que somos los mas fuertes, rápidos, valientes y de la vista mas aguda del reino

Bunga: ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo felicidades!!!

Ono: Concuerdo con Bunga *sonriente*

Besthe: Yo igual *abraza a Kion y Fuli*

Simba: Tu decides te casas o te sometes a ver a tu querida "familia" siendo exiliada

Kion: ¡¡Tu ya no eres mi padre!! Y dejame de llamarme hijo *sale corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos*

Kayla: ¿Así que tu lo hiciste por protegernos?

Kion: Así es mi pequeña las amo con todo mi corazón y no me lo perdonaría si algo les pasara *la acaricia*

Kayla: Entiendo lo que hiciste papa y te perdono *lo abraza*

Todos esos recuerdos le llegaban a Kion no podía mas que se tumbo en el piso y sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir, no, no podía mas, se hacia el fuerte enfrente de sus amigos y familia, pero esta vez no pudo seguir mas, hasta que una hojas comenzaron a dar vueltas inexplicablemente hasta que apareció un león que Kion tenia mucho aprecio...

???: Kion *lo abraza*

Kion: *sorprendido acepta el abrazo* Me alegra verte de nuevo abuelo

Mufasa: A mi igual kion...

Continuará ..


	9. Conociendo a ?

Fue como si el destino mismo hubiera puesto a Mufasa en ese momento, desde que Kion le dijo a simba que el ya no era su hijo y el su padre, le dolió mucho a Kion decir esas palabras, y aun le dolía pues desde ese día, ya no se hablaban, ni se dirigían la mirada. El abrazo hizo sentir a Kion como cuando era apenas un cachorro, pero no pudo aguantar de nuevo y las lágrimas volvieron a invadir los ojos Kion... Sabia que en cualquier momento debía de dejar de ser ese león que asimilaba ser fuerte...

Mufasa: *ve que kion comienza a llorar* Kion algo te preocupa y te sucede

Kion: *con lágrimas en los ojos* Es-es que...Ya no se que hacer *baja las orejas* Kiffu ya sabe la verdad ¡pero no toda la verdad! *llora*

Mufasa: *le limpia las lágrimas* Es normal que te sientas así Kion... Pero muy pronto en vez de sentir confusión, tristeza, y todo eso que sientes ya no lo vas a sentir vas a sentir alegría, regocijo, y orgullo de tu pequeña hija, pero para que puedas sentir eso debes preparar una prueba para Kiffu y Kayla..

Kion: *un poco mejor* Pero... ¿Cómo?

Mufasa: Lo sabrás a su tiempo, y para eso tendrás una visita que llegara al amanecer.

Kion: Pero...¿Quien es?

Mufasa: Es tu hermano Kion...

Kion: ¿¡Quieres decir que el va a volver!? *emocionado*

Mufasa: Así es kion, el junto a su pareja y su pequeña volverán... Y el te ayudara a preparar esa prueba...

Kion: *pensativo*

En un lugar remoto donde casi no se puede sobrevivir, para unos que no saben como vivir en ese lugar pueden morir en menos de 2 días, pues la comida escasea en esos lugares como este, pero para una pareja de leones junto a su cachorro ya no les hacia tan difícil vivir en ese lugar. En un momento a otro llega un león cargado por su madre en ese instante, este león tenia la melena negra empezando a crecer ojos rojos tirando a cafés, con la nariz de desterrados, la piel de este cachorro era café oscuro con panza y hocico color crema mas oscuro. Si piensan que es Nazi si, si tienes razón es el cargado por su madre Zira, después de unos minutos llega un león con las mismas características que Nazi pero mas adulto, el era su "padre" o "padrastro" como el lo trata.

Nazi: Mamá podrías ya...¿Bajarme? *cansado de ser cargado*

Zira: Como quieras *lo baja*

Todos piensan que zira murió en el río, pues digamos que no, ya que al ser llevada por la corriente la llevo a parar en las tierras remotas en donde es su lugar ahora, con el paso del tiempo conoció al padre de Nazi, quien le hizo ver la realidad a ella, y pues dejaron de seguir ese camino, aunque les parezca algo loco formaron amistad con kion, y este les pidió que vigilaran las tierras remotas, pero no podían volver a las praderas como antes, cosa que ellos aceptaron desilusionados. Ya que querían volver a vivir en las praderas, solo que entendieron ya que kion les dijo que simba no cambiaría de opinión, bueno y ¿que paso con scar? Pues el sigue en el volcán solo que ha dejado de intentar varias veces volver a tomar el reino...

???: Y bien ¿Que hiciste ahora Nazi? *mirándolo*

Nazi: Nada que tenga importancia *apartando la mirada*

Zira: ¿Enserio? Y que dices ¿Sobre chocar y ver a Kiffu? *lo mira*

Nazi: Ahs déjenme solo *se aleja y ya un poco alejado se sonroja*

Zira: Aveces no se que hacer con el...*suspira*

???: Lo se pero es bueno que aprenda a conocer a mas leones de su edad

Zira: Lo se Uru... Lo se

Continuara...


	10. La Llegada De Kopa

Cuando éramos pequeños pensábamos que el amor era algo... como decirlo algo que nos provocaba "asco" aunque nos lo parezca gracioso para ser francos, si te pones a pensar en cuando éramos pequeños y te llega un recuerdo en el que dices "¡no me voy a enamorar jamás!" Y cuando menos piensas estas en esa situación, pues eso mismo le está pasando a nuestro amigo Nazi que tenía un conflicto o "pelea" mental consigo mismo pues después de ese "casual encuentro" con Kiffu le empezaron a nacer esos sentimientos empezaba a florecer un retoño en su ser un retoño que era: amor...

Nazi: *suspira* Pero ¿Qué me está pasando? *le llega un recuerdo de Kiffu*

Flashback

Nazi: ¿¡Oye necesitas ayuda!?

Kiffu: No gracias no te tomes la molestia de ayudarme yo puedo sola *''Eso espero''*

Nazi: Pues yo no lo veo así ¡¡Vamos deja que te ayude!! *desesperado y a punto coger camino donde la pequeña se encontraba*

Kiffu: ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! ¡¡Yo puedo sola!! *molesta*

Nazi: *"Si es terca como una mula"*

Fin del flashback

Ese recuerdo hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se viera en el rostro de Nazi, aun no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando pero muy pronto lo sabría, sabría ese nuevo sentimiento que tenía hacia Kiffu.

Nazi: Espero volverte a ver Kiffu *sonríe*

Volviendo a las praderas la charla con Mufasa le ayudo bastante a kion, ya sabia que hacer, pero por el momento debía pensar en la llegada de su hermano, ya que no lo veía desde que tenia memoria, pocos recuerdos le llegaban a su mente, pero si bien sabia es que estaba feliz de volver a verlo, una pequeña sonrisa se dejo ver en el rostro de kion al llegar a la roca del rey, al llegar ve a Fuli sola viéndolo preocupada, al verlo corre y lo abraza.

Fuli: ¿Estas bien?

Kion: *sonríe un poco* Si ahora si *le lame la mejilla a Fuli*

Fuli: *se sonroja un poco y le corresponde al gesto*

Kion: *se sonroja* ¿Debo irme más al rato hablamos?

Fuli: Si amor *lo mira sonriendo*

Kion: *sorprendido la mira* Salúdame a Kayla de mi parte cariño nos vemos *se va con una bella sonrisa*

Pero inmediatamente se le borro cuando vio a su "padre" o "ex-padre" como el lo tomaba estaba en la entrada de la roca...

Simba: ¿Porque tardaste? *serio*

Kion: Eso a ti no te incumbe *frío luego entra a la roca viendo a Nala, Kiara, Kovu, y a su pequeña Karol que apenas tenía unas semanas de nacida en las patas de Kiara*

Simba solo lo vio y lo siguió, sabia que no podía seguir así, debía remediar las cosas pero... ¿Como? Sabemos que Simba es muy terco y no puede tragase su orgullo y decir:"lo siento", "perdóname". Era una situación de esas que tu sabes que cuando tienes una pelea con un ser querido que aveces es muy, como decirlo orgulloso... Pero bueno dejando eso de lado Simba entro a la Roca del Rey y comenzó la cena, callada y silenciosa, era un silencio cómodo pero incomodo por parte de Simba y Kion. Todos se sentíanincómodosrespecto a aquel silencio hasta que Kiara decidió romper aquel silencio que empezaba a formarse hielo.

Kiara: ¿Cómo van las cosas con la guardia Kion? *lo mira*

Kion: Todo en orden Kiara, eso sí, no falta ataques de hienas, chacales, y cocodrilos

Simba: Y luego ¿Por qué no se dividen por grupos y así cubren más terreno? *diciendo esto rodando los ojos*

Kion: *un poco ofendido* Porque eso es lo que quieren ''majestad'' *mirándolo molesto* Desde un principio han querido que nos separemos para saber que nos ganan más fácil, así que no se puede hacer lo que dijo ¿Por qué no se dividen por grupos y así cubren más terreno?. Esto es absurdo *bufa*

Simba: ¿¡Estas burlándote de mí!? *enfadado*

Kion: ¡No lo estaría haciendo si alguien piensa antes de hablar! *mira a Simba molesto* No sé por qué todo el tiempo debe ser así, ¿¡Qué acaso no puedo tener una cena tranquila!?

Simba: ¡Lo seria si dejaras de burlarte!

Kion: ¡Y también lo seria si pensaras antes de hablar!, ¡Todo el tiempo es criticándome todo lo que hago en la guardia!, ¡No me dejas vivir mi vida como quiero!, ¡Siempre me estas cohibiendo todo!

Simba: *escuchando todo enfadándose mas*

Kion: ¡TODO! ¡SIEMPRE LO HACES! ¡DESEARÍA QUE JAMAS FUERAS MI PADRE! ¡QUE JAMAS HUBIERA PASADO ESTO! ¡ESTARÍA FELIZ CON FULI Y KAYLA!... PERO.. ¡CLARO! *mira a Simba* ¡TUVISTE QUE METERTE Y ARRUINARLO TODO! *comenzando a salirse lagrimas* ¡¡TE ODIO!! *luego sale corriendo de la roca llorando*

Kion no pudo soportar ese dolor que lo tenía agobiándolo durante mucho tiempo, seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a un prado que se trasmitía paz y alegría, este prado era muy grande, la hierba se distinguía entre alta y corta, habían flores de distintos colores, habían jazmines, tulipanes, romelias etc. Arboles altos pero en vez de verse las hojas verdes como siempre, eran de colores cuando llegan las estaciones. Kion llego agitado de la corrida, luego se tumbó en una roca y siguió llorando, después de un tiempo comenzó a sollozar.

Kion: *sollozando* ¿P-p-porque a mí?, ¿P-por-que m-me t-t-tie-tiene que pasar esto a mi? ¿Acaso n-no puedo tener u-u-una v-v-vida n-n-n-normal?

Y siguió sollozando por un largo tiempo hasta que el sueño llego y le gano quedando dormido en la roca, Kion no podía aguantar eso, se sentía ''traicionado'' por su misma familia. El sueño que tuvo fue un recuerdo desde hace mucho que ocurrió, se trataba cuando apenas recibió el rol de líder de la guardia, cuando Fuli acepto que ellos eran su nueva familia, esto provoco una sonrisa en Kion mientras dormía haciendo que tuviera una bella noche...

No muy lejos de ahí andaban tres leones, dos de estos eran adultos una leona pelaje amarillo llegando a oscuro, patas, barriga hocico color crema, con un flequillo hacia adelante, tenía los azules oscuros llegando a claros, y su pareja tenia la melena café y su forma era normal pero con un mechónhacia adelante, sus colores del cuerpo eran de color dorado, y la panza patas y hocico eran de color crema y ojos color azules (imagen de multimedia). Junto a ellos iba una pequeña leona de unos dos años de edad, ella tenia de ambos leones los cuales eran ojos ambar como su padre su pelaje era dorado combinado con amarillo, tenia patas, estomago y hocico color crema.

???: Papi... ¿Ya llegamos?

???2: Ya casi Ambar, no falta mucho

???3: ¿Estas ansioso? *lo mira*

???2: Algo asi estoy nervioso, hace mucho que no he ido a mi hogar...

???3: Se lo que se siente amor, pero de seguro estarán felices de verte en especial Kion y Kiara

???2: Siempre de cualquier forma me haces sacar una sonrisa Vitani *sonríe*

Vitani: Tu también lo haces cariño *le da una lamida*

???3: *corresponde*

Y así siguieron hablando de muchas cosas, hasta que llegaron a un prado que inmediatamente el león reconocióde inmediato, supo enseguidaque estaban en las praderas, este prado era igual al que se menciono antes, la pareja de leones decidieron que iban a descansar y que al amanecer seguiríansu camino, buscaron un lugar adecuado hasta que encontraron un arbol con hojas de color de otoño siempre alto y extenso en hojas se tumbaron a la par del otro, Ambar se puso en medio de ellos y se quedo dormida...

???2: Buenas noches Vitani *bosteza*

Vitani: Buenas noches Kopa *bosteza*

Despuésde ese deseo de buenas noches ambos se quedaron dormidos debajo del inmenso árbol que les brindaba su sombra en la bella noche...

Comenzaba un nuevo día en las praderas, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir dando por empezar un bello amanecer... Nos dirigimos en donde se encontraba Kion durmiendo tranquilamente encima de una roca que le daba el uso de ''cama'' en ese momento, hasta que los rayos de sol comenzaron a posicionarseen su rostro provocando que comience a abrir sus ojos los cuales estaban un poco rojos a causa del llanto que tuvo la noche anterior, se estiro y provoco un sonoro bostezo, cansado todavía, busca un pequeño lago que no estaba muy lejos en donde se encontraba, se acerca y comienza a beber del exquisito liquido que reconfortaba su sed en ese momento, aun bebiendo del agua se percato de otra presencia aparte de la suya, no le tomo importancia en ese momento pero de pronto se siente ''asechado'' y comienza a sospechar, hizo como si nada y siguióbebiendo, pero su ''atacante'' comenzaba a acercarse aun mas en donde el se encontraba, se pone alerta pero antes de que reaccionara su atacante se abalanza contra el provocando que cayera al agua, al salir a la superficie ve a un leónmas mayor con la melena caféque el riéndosecomo si no fuera un mañana.

Se trataba de su hermano mayor Kopa quien se carcajeaba al ver a su hermano menor en agua, Kion se demoro un poco en reconocerlo hasta que reacciono y comenzóa reírsecon el, se alegraba de ver a su hermano otra vez, salio del agua y se sacudióprovocando que mojara a Kopa quien al sentir el agua dejo de reírsey lo mira:

Kopa: ¡Oye! *se aleja* No me gusta el agua..

Kion: Mira quien lo dice *para de sacudirse y lo mira inmediatamente se abalanza hacia el y lo abraza* Bienvenido a casa hermano

Kopa: *corresponde* Gracias Kion me alegra verte otra vez

kion: Venga ¿No me presentaras a mi familia?

Kopa: No... ven sígueme *comienza caminar*

Kion: *lo sigue*

continuara...


End file.
